Thin Lizzy
Thin Lizzy is an Irish hard rock band . The core of the band were vocalist and bassist Phil Lynott ( 1,949 - 1,986 ) and drummer Brian Downey. The composition of the tape in the course of the years exchanged regularly. Besides frontman singer / bassist Phil Lynott was the most notable members Brian Robertson and Scott Gorham . Gary Moore played guitar on some tracks, but his role in the band was not very big. Typical of the group was the arrangement in which two lead guitarists were central. This arrangement was later often copied by bands like Iron Maiden . Phil Lynott was known as an outrageous but brilliant singer, bassist, composer and poet. One of the first songs the band released was Whiskey in the Jar, a hard rock version of an Irish traditional . Later this number in an even tougher version by Metallicareleased. The big breakthrough came with the Thin Lizzy song The boys are back in town (1976). In 1983 , the group ceased to exist. Lynott initially founded another band (Grand Slam), but which actually never really got off the ground. Solo has Lynott still had some successes whose Old Town is the most famous. Later this song has been covered by The Corrs . Along with Gary Moore was "Parisienne Walkways" a classic . Less well known is "Kings" Call "with Mark Knopfler on guitar. On Christmas Day 1985, 1st Lynott after a Christmas party rushed to a clinic in Salisbury, due to liver and kidney failure. He finally died on January 4, 1986 from heart failure and pneumonia. The long use of drugs , and especially heroin had wrecked his body. Still find every year during the anniversary of Philip Lynott tribute a happening place in Dublin, Ireland, the Vibe for Philo, the mother of Lynott (Philomena) always plays a prominent role, and many cover bands will be present. Also Dutch Lizzy cover bands have often played there. On August 19, 2005, the day before Philip Lynott would have turned 56 years, was unveiled on Grafton Street in Dublin a life-size statue of him. The next day in honor of Philip gave a tribute concert with captain Gary Moore, aided by key former members of Thin Lizzy: Brian Downey, Scott Gorham, Brian Robertson and Eric Bell. Scott Gorham and John Sykes have some years ago revived the name Thin Lizzy new life. They then toured under that name by Michael Lee on drums and Marco Mendoza on bass. John Sykes took the vocals and guitar for his account and Scott Gorham completed the band with his distinctive guitar playing. In 2007 Michael Lee said goodbye and Tommy Aldridge has taken his place. John Sykes later went back with his own touring musicians under the name of John Sykes. The 2009 Thin Lizzy tour is thus lapsed. The following year, Scott Gorham was a new lineup of Thin Lizzy, who was touring back as January 2011. The first 13 concert dates were scheduled in the UK, also perform during the memorial in Dublin on January 4, the 25th anniversary of Philip Lynott. Besides the original band members Scott Gorham, drummer Brian Downey and keyboardist Darren Wharton rounded out former Whitesnake bassist Marco Mendoza, Def Leppard guitarist Vivian Campbell and The Almighty singer Ricky Warwick lineup. On February 6, 2011 former Thin Lizzy bandmate Gary Moore also died . Contents * 1 Composition * 2 Discography ** 2.1 Albums ** 2.2 Singles ** 2.3 Radio 2 Top 2000 Composition # Phil Lynott, Eric Bell , Brian Downey , Eric Wrixon # Phil Lynott, Eric Bell, Brian Downey # Phil Lynott, Gary Moore , Brian Downey # Phil Lynott, Andy Gee , John Cann , Brian Downey # Phil Lynott, Scott Gorham , Brian Robertson , Brian Downey # Phil Lynott, Scott Gorham, Gary Moore, Brian Downey # Phil Lynott, Scott Gorham, Brian Robertson, Brian Downey # Phil Lynott, Scott Gorham, Gary Moore, Brian Downey / Mark Nauseef # Phil Lynott, Scott Gorham, Brian Downey # Phil Lynott, Scott Gorham, Midge Ure , Brian Downey # Phil Lynott, Scott Gorham, Snowy White , Brian Downey, Tim Hinkley # Phil Lynott, Scott Gorham, Snowy White, Brian Downey, Darren Wharton # Phil Lynott, Scott Gorham, John Sykes , Brian Downey, Darren Wharton # John Sykes, Scott Gorham, Marco Mandoza, Tommy Aldridge, Darren Wharton # Ricky Warwick, Scott Gorham, Vivian Campbell, Marco Mendoza, Darren Wharton, Brian Downey # Brian Downey, Richard Fortus, Scott Gorham, Marco Mendoza, Ricky Warwick, Darren Wharton # Ricky Warwick, Damon Johnson, Brain Downey, Scott Gorham, Marco Mendoza, Darren Wharton Discography Albums Singles Radio 2 Top 2000 * Category:Irish rock band Category:Hard Rock